The Child Theorm
by Owl Lady
Summary: the before and present of Sheldon and Amy's realtionship in this story there married ad they just had twins


\

Amy had never see him this way the only slightly similar comparison was when he was around his grandmother or his mom. He never showed compassion or even human like feelings of emotion around anyone. But they had some affect on him. Amy remember when Sheldon and her started to date they calculated the number of sexual partners then Penny had had how amusing it had been but even then he had shown no emotion to me but only to the math. Then they broke-up over silly theories he'd fallen into a metaphorical rut and bought 25 cats his mother brought sense back into that beautiful mind and they continued there girl slash friend slash boy slash friend status. She remember the night they first kissed of coarse she had been very drunk she remembered it very well it was indescribable he even closed he eyes which according to penny was a sure sign he kissed her back. She vomited after wards but he said it was fascinating what did that mean. Nothing had happened for months she had assumed that the relationship was mute so when Stuart asked her to go to the movies she accepted. While at the movies though Sheldon had appeared saying that

"the though of you hanging out with a guy like Stuart is repellant". He then asked her to be his girlfriend she felt that she was 100 pounds lighter even though nothing changed physically. The relationship agreement to other girls might seem like a deal breaker but to Amy it might has well have been a diamond necklace. Then he gave her a tiara which even though it was a make-up present was the sweetest thing anyone had given her. Nothing had happened much after that until Howard and Bernadette's wedding being as I was the maid-of-honor I was busy all day long with wedding nonsense as Sheldon put it. Finally after the preverbal knot had been tied everyone went to dance ,eat and ,enjoy the festivities I gone looking for Sheldon he was nowhere to be found. When I had found him he was sitting alone in a corner by himself I sat down beside him he looked at me and said0

"I'm sorry Amy Farrah Fowler I've been kidding myself for so long I though that I could have you to myself but you don't want me" pausing for a moment

"I want you to know that I release you from the relationship agreement and you are allow to move on". I then swung my leg over to sit on his lap and kissed him long and hard.

"I don't want to be released from our agreement" he paused then smiled in the way only he could and we kissed more. As the night progressed so did the physical intimacy. We awoke in the bedroom the next morning in sat up and so did he other couples I think would have groaned out of disappointment in themselves but I looked at him with only a look of happiness and so did he. He put on a robe and gave me one to put on as well we walked into the hall way and we met a group of eyes in the living room. Then there was a group gasp and laughter Sheldon took me by the waist back into his bedroom outside the room I heard

"so looks like ol' Shelly cooper finally got laid" and

" hey Sheldon I think our overnight girl guest clause in our roommate agreement has been violated" then my best friend or who I though was my best friend said

"I think more than your roommate agreement was violated". Me or Sheldon wouldn't come out of that room for anything then the horrible happened a voice came to the door

"Sheldon, Amy I need to have a talk with ya'll" Sheldon and I froze it was his mother

"Shelly I coming in weather you like it or not" he proceeded to hide in his closet. Mary came in and wrestled Sheldon out of the closet then she sat him on the bed next to me.

"Sheldon I seem to remember that you told me not to worry about you sinning with another girl" to that Sheldon replied

"I hadn't meet Amy then" I blushed from embarrassment.

"Sheldon I want you to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast and leave me and Amy to talk alone" as he sat up he whispered to me

"if she hurts you or hits you with a bible scream". he left the room and Mary and I talk about Sheldon for a good hour she didn't care that I had slept with him she just told me to be careful about what I was getting into I accepted and our whirlwind romance started. Well I would call it whirlwind but other descried it as creepy as hell. Those months where the best of our lives one day he asked me to move in he asked in front of our social group and Leonard and Howard and raj proceeded to gag and in Raj's case vomit. But I didn't care Sheldon loved me and I loved him or at lease I though. One day Sheldon and I where sitting on the couch with penny and Leonard. Penny asked Sheldon out of the blue

" hey Sheldon do you love Amy" every one turned to Sheldon he sat frozen and asked

"what kind of love".

"the kind where you wouldn't mind having a baby together as a gift to humanity but as a representation of your love" Sheldon paused and said

" um I don't think so more like I love her enough that I would make her a queen In a alternate universe" penny replied suddenly

"what kinda nut job are you she is like you in every way your mother likes her, you touch her without shuddering, she can deal with all your crap if I where you id marry her on the spot". Sheldon and penny fought for another hour. Over the next 2 weeks Sheldon locked himself in his office and wouldn't come out for anything. Then afterwards he walked in during tai food night with our whole social group I was sitting in his spot and I started to get up but he told me to sit back down this was met with gasps. Sheldon turned off the TV and stood in front of it

"I have been thinking for the past 2 weeks and I have come to conclude 2 things 1 that I cant stay in a confined space I am liable to succumb to craziness and 2" he paused and stepped over towards me to where we where about 3 inches apart

" Amy that I in the way penny described it love you very dearly" he then hugged me. Penny, Bernadette and I all started to cry even Raj and Howard joined in. from then on there we where inseparable from each other 3 months later he took me to Switzerland to see the CERN super colder when the particles collided he got down on one knee I originally though to pick something up but then he pulled a black velvet ring box out of his pocket and inside it had a Celtic love knot

"Amy" he asked

"will you marry me" I was dumbfounded but I shook my head and he got up and hugged and kissed me. When we got home we gathered all our friends and told them penny, Bernadette, and Raj started to cry and Howard and Leonard patted Sheldon on the back. After everyone calmed down Bernadette ad Howard announced that Bernadette was pregnant everyone was a twitter but me and Sheldon could care less. Later that same day we told our parents Mary Cooper was so excited she about fainted and Amy's mother did faint. And in 6 months we where happily married and then a week after our wedding we received the great news that we where also pregnant after telling everyone and anyone we made a point to examine Bernadette's every move so when it came time we would know what to do meanwhile romances bloomed between Leonard and Penny to the point where Penny got pregnant and an emergency wedding was performed. Then it was time Bernadette was whisked away to the hospital and Thomas Weston Wolowitz was born Sheldon and I watched the birth and where now official terrified. But when it was time for us we where all ready on our way there we talked about what gender we hoped for them to be we had opted out of knowing the gender we both wanted it to be a surprise after we got settled into the room and we started the doctor told us.

"Mrs. Cooper we seem to have a problem" me and Sheldon froze

"you aren't having a baby" I started to cry I was heart broken Sheldon spoke

"what do you mean" to that the doctor replied

"well you aren't have a baby but you are having 2 babies" I didn't believe him at first but it soon sunk in. Sheldon walked over too the doctor and spoke

"after you deliver my children I would like you to apologize for almost giving me and my wife a heart attack your glad I'm not going to report you". But before I could stop Sheldon pain rocketed trough me and I gave birth to my beautiful baby twins which turned out to be twin girls. After much debate we named the eldest Shelly Marie Cooper after Sheldon and his mom. And the younger Amelia Penelope Cooper after me and my mother and Penny. When our friends came in they ooh and ahh then we told them what we named them Penny broke into tears and thanked us repeatedly. And now I watch as Sheldon holds Shelly and Amelia and still I'm amazed at how human he is acting. I see now why I stuck with him through all the weirdness when my friends though I was crazy. They never saw this side of Sheldon the side he had previously only shown to me. We had made Leonard and Penny the god-mother and god father of Amelia and Howard and Bernadette where Shelly's godparents. At first it was hard to chose who we would make the cut but we both knew that they would take good care of them if some thing was to happen to us. I walked over to Sheldon and took Amelia and held her. You couldn't tell much now but they did look alike accept Shelly had blonde hair and Amelia had brown Shelly had Sheldon's blue eyes but Amelia had my green eyes. Penny came over after we had settled in we where sitting on the couch with the twins. Penny walked over

"how's Pasadena's most happy family doing" although I was incredibly happy I doubted we where the happiest but I think we where close.

"can I hold one of them" I smiled had stood up and passed Amelia to her.

"I still cant believe you two have kids I also cant believed you named one after me so Sheldon after all that talk about how I was stupid and that I was stuck in a remedially position was just a to cover up the fact that you cared for another person besides your self" we looked at Sheldon waiting for a witty coment but Sheldon acted as if he hadent heard. Penny asked

"has he been dumb founded ever since you had these two" I said

"pretty much"

"wow" penny exclaimed I was confused she saw this and she said

"wow it took two twin baby girls to make Sheldon a human being" ah context but she was right he was acting strange around them I looked at the clock it was time to put Shelly and Amelia in there cribs. I tapped Sheldon's shoulder he looked up and said

"what ?"

"its time for them to go to bed" he nodded and stood up and walked towards the hallway I took Amelia back from penny

"I'll see you two tomorrow" and she left I walked into the hallway into the girl's room. This room used to be Leonard's but when he had moved out it became a empty place then we learned that we where having a baby we turned it into a baby room the walls where covered in atoms, partials, planets, and other science related things . These kids would be the most brilliant people on the face of the planet solving advanced equations in there sleep and such. I walked over to the crib marked Amelia it was so nice of our friends to have personalized crib liners, clothes and such made after they found out the names. Amelia's stuff was white with all the lettering in a lime green color and Shelly's was the opposite lime green with white lettering. I set her down and covered her up then I turned on the baby monitor Sheldon did the same then we walked to the door way I turned around I looked around the room this was my new life a mom a scientist a wife and I was loving It so far. Sheldon said something but I was unfocused I said

"come again" he said

"this is the beginning of the world's most cunning, smart, witty and beautiful team of scientist that the world is ever going to see" I agree. Then we turned our backs closed the door and whent to the kicthen we hadn't eaten yet. Sheldon said

" oh Amy I know were suppose to savor the moments that they cant talk and doing anything for themselves but I cant wait till they can speak and move about then we could have the most intellectual conversations with them" I smiled I was hoping for the same thing. We where about to heat up some Chinese food but then a knock came at the door. Sheldon walked over to the door and opened it was Howard, Bernadette, Sheldon's mother and Raj.

"Hello all" Sheldon stepped aside and let the people in the apartment. Howard and bernadette brought with them there son Thomas he look like Howard in the face and had hair like him and when he grew up he would probably have his personality. Poor kid. The people sat down and I was going to get them beverages but they didn't want anything. Mary was coddling Thomas but she asked

"ok Shelly where are my grandbabies" Sheldon replied

" mom there asleep and you cant call me Shelly anymore that's my daughters name" he grinned a little bit others would say it was because he said my daughter but I knew it was because he would no longer be called Shelly.

"Shelly I don't care if she is named Patience Godspeed you'll always be my Shelly" and she also said

"now Sheldon its only 4:50 in the afternoon why are those kids in bed" I knew we shouldn't have put them to bed that early but he stood by the time when we drew up the family agreement. Mary Cooper got up and walked to the hallway I followed her to help her pick them up. When we came back into the living room Penny and Leonard where in sitting down as well

"let us bow before the child prodigies of the Cooper line" Leonard and his big fat mouth then to my surprise everyone but Mary and Sheldon bowed . I rolled my eyes at them and went to go sit down next to Sheldon. Mary was right they where awake but only slightly. I knew that Sheldon had siblings like our daughters he was a twin and he also had a older brother but was Shelly and Amelia her first grand-children I got Sheldon's attention and said

"are we as of right now holding the only grandchildren of Mary and George cooper"

"as I have told you Missy has a boyfriend but no children and George doesn't have anyone in his life" then penny asked the question that I had just asked

"hey Mrs. Cooper" she paused maybe it was because both me and Mary had looked up at the same time

" I meant Mary are Shelly and Amelia your only grand kids"

"well missy is dating the wonderful christen boy she met at the church named Christian but they don't have any children ad Georgie is engaged to a hooker named Jasmine" I guessed that Jasmine wasn't a real hooker and that Mary only saw her as one but I was shocked I had met Sheldon's brother Georgie as they called him he was rough unrefined a total opposite of Sheldon I felt a little sorry for Jasmine. Then my stomach growled loudly I hoped it wouldn't wake Shelly up and it didn't but Sheldon noticed

"Amy was that your stomach or a large mammel"

" your just being silly now". it turns out everyone else was hungry to so we all chiped in for some tai food and they got ready to leave but that was a small challenge but after it was all settled the only ones left in the apartment where Sheldon, Shelly, Amelia, and myself the whole family. I liked the silence in the room. But then Amelia started to cry Sheldon didn't know what to do

"um uh its ok Amelia um daddy's here" as if she could have understood him Amelia stopped crying.

"wow Sheldon that was pretty cool"

"it was more than cool that was just awesome" the others had been gone for a long time I was getting tired so was Sheldon so we arranged the twins so we wouldn't hurt them and we fell asleep. When the group got back we where still asleep I know these event because Penny told me what happened. Howard said

"ok I'll wake them up then we'll eat" Bernadette and Penny smacked Howard on the back of his head

"leave them alone they have had a long couple of days they need it" so the group left our food on the counter and walked over to Leonard and Penny's apartment and ate. We stayed in the apartment and slept as a family


End file.
